


Devil's Don't Fly (But I Try)

by Soliloquy3000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Peter Parker, Bad Parent Tony Stark, F/M, He gets better, Hurt Peter Parker, Neglectful Tony Stark, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquy3000/pseuds/Soliloquy3000
Summary: Tony wasn’t cut out to be a father. He was aware. It was why he tried to ignore his son, Peter. He didn’t know he wanted to be a father. Not until he sent his son as an ambassador for Stark Industries on a trip with Osborn. And he didn’t come back. (Based lightly on Sara and Quentin Lance from Arrow)
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a bit of an intro. It'll get into it the next chapter.

When Tony held Peter Stark for the first time, the only thing he could feel was dread. Dread that he'd screw up that little boy the same way his dad screwed him up. So he did the only thing that he could think to do.

He pushed Peter away.

He stayed away.

He made sure that sweet little boy didn't spend more time with him in necessary. No him at birthday parties, no him at school science fairs. No way for him to damage the little doe eyed boy. Amidst Stark Industries and Iron Man and the Avengers, it was easy to do.

He thought that was what he wanted.

He thought he was okay with that.

Until he sent Peter out.

And Peter didn't come back.

Harry and Norman Osborne had came to him and told him they were going to check out a "business venture" somewhere near the Galapagos, and . He knew they were just going on vacation and were inviting Peter along. He said yes either way. Peter with the Osbornes meant Peter away from him.

He didn't even show up to say goodbye.

Two days later, Mrs. Osborne had called him. There was a storm. No survivors.

He didn't even get a body to bury.

He kept a straight face until he got home. He stumbled to Peter's room, feeling the numbness fade. The room was filled with monogrammed bedroom things. A bed and a desk. No posters on the walls, no picture frames.

He never took his boy out to shop. Tony collapsed on the bed. Peter still had the newborn scent he had as a baby.

The same one he had the first and last time Tony ever held him.

Tony sobbed out, clutching the sheets to his chest, the only thing he had to remember his Peter by. He didn't even have any pictures of his son.

He thought he'd never get to see his son again.

He didn't get his hopes up for six years.

At least not until Harry Osborne came back.


	2. I Feel A Shiver (Ripple Down My Spine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More intro into Harry and Peter, and what happened to them while they were away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I lied, it's another intro chapter. I promise I'll get into it next chapter.

Harry and Peter had always had each other. Both bonded over many things: crappy fathers, being rich, molded and ignored. In the shitshow they both called a life, they'd always had each other. When his dad told him they were taking a boat to the Galapagos, he insisted they invite Peter along. Said some bullshit about building alliances, and got Peter to come along.

There was a storm in the middle of the sea. Harry, Norman and a crew member made it onto a life raft. There were no other survivors. Peter washed out during the beginning. Norman took a gun, shot the crew member, looked Harry in the eye, told him to survive and turned the gun on himself. The boat ended up on a small island, where bad, _bad_ people resided. It was called Lian Yu. Mandarin for purgatory. It was as bad as it sounded.

Peter was still alive, but he wouldn't see or be aware that Harry was too for another three years. Peter had ended up on the shores of Nanda Parbat, home to the League of Assassins. They voted to train him instead of kill him, and turned Peter turned into one of their best killing machine. They called him Aleankabut, the Spider. Peter knew his father wouldn't try to find him. He knew his father was probably relieved that he was gone.

They sent Peter on a mission a year before they made it back to New York, and Peter ended up on Lian Yu, where he reunited with Harry. After years of thinking his best friend and brother was dead, Peter was reminded that there was still good on the Earth. After offing some of the worst people in existence, Peter was finally reminded that there was still good on the Earth.

He didn't go back to Nanda Parbat.

He and Harry spent a year together on that island. They did bad, bad things. They did it to survive, but that did little to soothe them.

Through hell and high water, they had each other. Peter was right by Harry when he had to mercy kill an ally that they had on Lian Yu, and Harry was right by Peter when he found out that the League was hunting him down. They didn't check Lian Yu. They knew what kind of hell that island was, and knew that there was no way that their Aleankabut would willingly stay there.

When a fishing boat got close to the Island, Peter and Harry both screamed and waved like maniacs. When they still weren't noticed, they quickly made an explosion in the directions in the boat. It took a lot of fire and wood, but they managed. The boat came by. They both were saved.

Peter couldn't tell anyone that he was alive, though. It would alert the League of his location.

(Plus, he didn't think anyone cared.)

So, legally, Harry was the only one found. True to his word, Harry didn't tell anyone Peter was alive.

Not even when Tony Stark came to talk to him. His mother threw a gala to welcome him back, and celebrate him being alive and all. Tony Stark had approached him, looking oddly nervous.

"Mr. Osborne, I'm happy to hear you're alive," Tony started.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Harry said cautiously. He and Peter spent hours complaining about their fathers, but compared to the people they knew over the past couple years, their fathers were saints.

"You wouldn't happen to know if there's a chance, that Peter's still, you know. . ." Tony trailed off awkwardly.

Harry felt truly bad about crushing the man's hopes, but Peter was clear that no one was to know he was alive. No one.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark," was all he said.

The man looked crestfallen, but quickly pulled himself together. "Okay. Stupid to get my hopes up, I guess," he was trying to sound nonchalant, but Harry could sense the grief in the man's gaze, and couldn't stop himself from giving the man some hope.

"I never saw Peter die. I ended up on a deserted island, and Peter might've too."

Tony looked up, tentative hope in his eyes. "You really think so?"

"It's certainly a possibility."

Tony smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

Later that night, Harry told Peter what happened. Peter had scoffed when Harry told him that Tony looked grief struck at Peter's t. "Trust me, he doesn't feel bad. He's just making a show of his grief so the paps don't get wind of him hating me."

"I think it was genuine, Petey," Harry said.

"Even if it was, I can't tell him," Peter said sadly. "He would let the world know, and the League would see exactly where I am right on TV. I can't let that happen. I can't go back," the last sentence came out panicked.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Peter. "I won't let them take you."

And he wouldn't. Peter was all he had. Through hell and high water.


	3. Rise of the Vigilantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harry decide they can't sit on their asses and gain a new ally. The Avengers take notice of the two vigilantes in Queens. So does the League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the actual plot.

Peter and Harry were at a bakery together. Peter started tearing up at the sight of the cakes and donuts on display. Harry wrapped a comforting arm around him, and tried to keep his own tears out of his eyes.

"This is trippy, isn't it?" Peter murmured as Harry ordered them their coffees (dark for him, caramel latte for Peter) and they sat down at a table.

"Yeah," Harry murmured. "First taste of coffee in six years."

"Can we get donuts, too?" Peter asked excitedly. "I'd pay, but I'm legally dead, and using my credit card wouldn't end well so. . ."

"Okay," Harry said, smiling fondly at Peter. Peter was like his little brother that got excited over every little thing.

"Oh, my god," Peter groaned as he took his first sip. "I might cry again."

"Me too," Harry murmured as he sipped his dark roast.

"First coffee in six years, man," Peter said. "They didn't believe in caffeine in Nanda Parbat. Something about how you shouldn't rely on drugs to function properly."

"I mean, they've got a point," Harry replied.

"He says, as he downs the coffee as black as his soul," Peter said cheekily.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments. "Do you still carry your lance?" Harry asked conversationally after a few moments of silence.

"Do you still carry your bow?" Peter asked rhetorically.

"Good, because some guys are giving that girl a hard time," Harry answered, pointing to an alleyway behind the coffee shop.

Peter smiled at Harry. "You wanna deal with it?"

"Hell, yeah," Harry answered, grabbing his dark roast and downing it.

Peter and Harry both made their way to the alleyway. "Hey, fellas," Peter said cheerfully. "You know this isn't how one goes about getting the attention of a girl, right?"

The three guys exchanged amused glances. "Got a problem?"

Harry checked his nails casually. "Yes, actually," Harry said, before punching him in the face, causing the other two guys to reel in shock.

"Hey!" one of them yelled angrily, but Peter flipped him over and stepped on his stomach casually.

"It's one of my many signature moves," Peter said, smirking.

"You're crazy!" the third yelled, his voice cracking in terror. He ran off, leaving the girl with Peter and Harry.

"Thank you so much," she sobbed out gratefully.

"No problem, ma'am," Harry said, rubbing her shoulders lightly.

"Wait a minute," Peter said, looking at the girl closer. "Gwen?"

"Gwen?" Harry repeated, also taking a closer look.

"Oh, my gosh, Peter? Harry?" the blonde asked, launching herself at them. "I mean, I heard that Harry came back, but Peter, why didn't your dad do anything? He'd usually tell everyone listening. I mean, you're alive."

"I can't tell anyone. Well," Peter amended. "Anyone influential."

Gwen paused, her arms still around Peter. "Why?"

"It's a long story," Peter said.

"Come on, let's get lunch. You two are going to tell me everything," the blonde said sternly.

Both boys looked at each other gulped.

oOo

"Wow," Gwen said when Harry and Peter finished. They gave her the watered down version, not wanting her to know the worst moments. Hell, Harry didn't even know the worst of Peter's moments. He didn't push, knowing that Peter would tell him if he wanted to. "That's brutal, guys. So, Peter, you're being hunted by some assassins?"

"Yeah," Peter said, trying to sound nonchalant, shoving fries into his mouth.

"And you spent years on a desert island?" Gwen asked, turning to Harry.

"Yup," Harry said casually, also shoving fries in his mouth.

"What are you going to do now?" Gwen asked.

"I'm gonna try to hide out," Peter said. "I'm trying to stay on the down low, so don't tell anyone I'm alive, especially not my father."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Gwen said instantly.

"But we're thinking about helping people, you know?" Harry added as he and Peter kept shoving their faces with food. "Vigilantes."

"Like Batman?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Kinda," Peter said. "But with more training and a really _really_ bad track record." Harry snorted in agreement.

"Well, if you're gonna do the good work, then you'll need someone behind the scenes." Gwen wriggled her eyebrows.

Peter grinned mischeviously. "Yeah, you think Flash Thompson's looking for a job?"

Gwen punched his shoulder.

**2 weeks later**

_Two weeks ago, two vigilantes became after, not long after Harry Osborn was found. There is much speculation of whether he is one of the men in the mask. No evidence has popped up of him or the other masked man. More news after the break._

"It's obviously Osborn," Clint said from where he was sitting.

"No evidence backing that up," Bruce said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Clint shot him an incredulous look. "Harry Osborn comes back. Not even two days later two vigilantes show up. You're kidding, right?"

Bruce shrugged amicably.

"Guys," Steve said, Natasha and Tony behind him. "SHIELD wants us to grab these guys. He wants them working for him."

"How hard?" Clint asked.

"Both obviously have some training. The smaller boy has a lot more," Natasha said, walking around Steve and pointing at an obscure image Tony pulled up. "We're pretty sure one is Harry Osborn, but we don't have much to go on for the other."

She looked at Tony carefully before adding, "The other one might be one of his companions from when he went out." She hesitated before adding. "The bodies of everyone but Peter Stark was found."

"Let's get 'em," Tony said, refusing to meet anyone in the eye. "If it's Peter, then I can try to talk to him. Get him to come home."

Natasha looked at him impassively. "Okay," she said finally. "Here's the plan."

oOo

"That's our Aleankaput, isn't it?" the man asked.

Zaiem nodded, smiling solemnly. His daughter stood beside him, looking relieved. "Will we bring him home, father?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear," the man said, smiling. "We will bring him home."


	4. Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds out some upsetting info, the Avengers close in on The Shadows, and Peter makes a desperate bid to save his father's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who wanted the reunion to be later, but I need to kickstart the plot. Hope you like it!

"Need help down there?" Peter yelled to Harry as another gang member launched himself at him.

"No," Harry grumbled, grunting as swords clashed.

"Suit yourself," Peter shrugged as he went back into the fray.

Peter and Harry had been working on taking down a gang of drug dealers. So far, they were on the last division of people. "Peter, two on your left!" Gwen yelled from her comms.

Peter turned his lance in such a way that all three were knocked out. "Impressed yet, Gwenny?" Peter grinned.

"Only a little," Gwen grinned back.

"Focus, both of you!" Harry yelled as he wrestled out of a headlock.

"Sorry, Harr," Peter and Harry said at the same time.

"Finally," Peter groaned as they took down the last member. "I can't wait to go home and sleep."

"Same," Harry groaned.

Suddenly, a whirring sound filled the air. Peter stiffened as the familiar sight of the Iron Man suit filled their line of sight. "Shadows," Tony's voice filtered through the suit. "Nice job with what you've done so far."

"Thanks," Harry said after a few moments, when it became apparent that Peter wasn't going to say anything. Peter's face was utterly emotionless. "Was nothing."

"It was something, son," said another voice, and Peter stiffened even more when Captain America came in from behind them. "Our boss wants to offer you two a job."

"Yeah, we're good," Peter said, his voice modulator on. Gwen got it for both of them. Harry never turned his off, and Peter would only turn it on if he had to. "We're not interested."

Tony hesitated. "We're not sure who you two are, but please know that you'll have a home with us."

Peter didn't say anything, just turned on his heel and vanished. Harry sighed internally. Assassin training.

"Not interested either." Harry vanished, too.

oOo

Peter was out walking home from the grocery store when three black figures pulled up in front of him.

"Shit," Peter breathed out.

"Aleankaput, you must return," one of the figures said.

"Yeah, I'm good," Peter said, trying to walk around.

The smallest black figure stepped in front of Peter and pulled off his mask. Peter's eyes saddened at the sight of his old friend. "Peter, please come back," he said, staring at Peter sadly. "We all miss you; Zaiem misses you," he paused. "She misses you, too."

Peter swallowed heavily. "I can't go back, Ned," he said sadly. "I miss her so much, but I can't take it anymore. The killing, the pain, all of it."

Ned sighed sadly. "You know protocols for if you refuse."

Peter's eyes widened. "No," he said breathlessly, but it fell on deaf ears. They had already vanished.

Peter ran to the lair he, Harry and Gwen were staying in. "Guys," he said. "We have a problem."

"How bad?" Harry immediately asked.

"Pretty bad. The League found out I'm here. And their following Ghost Protocols."

"What are those?" Gwen asked.

"They're not coming after me to get me to come back. They're gonna go after my Dad." Peter was biting his nails nervously.

"Your Dad's Iron Man," Harry said. "I'm sure he can handle himself."

"Not against these guys," Peter said. "They'll slit his throat before he can lift a finger."

"What do we do?" Gwen asked.

"That's just what I was getting to. Gwen, I need you to warn him."

"You want me to break into Stark Tower and tell your Dad some assassins from some place are looking for him?" Gwen asked incredulously. "I sound crazy even to me."

"Tell him he needs to go into hiding," Peter added.

"Do you really think your Dad's gonna give Gwen his time?" Harry asked. "Maybe I should go."

"It'll look too suspicious if you go," Peter said quickly. "You already told him I'm probably dead, you can't deliver this too."

"But what about getting your Dad to listen to me?" Gwen asked.

"Do it at 7 tonight. He goes out to a Shawarma place for dinner at that time. He'll be coming out at that time."

"Fine," Gwen huffed.

oOo

"I already regret this," Gwen muttered as she went to the Shawarma Palace, where Tony Stark was allegedly sitting in. "He's not going to listen."

"Try, please," Peter said through the comm.

"Here goes nothing," Gwen muttered, before chasing after Tony as he exited the store. "Hey, wait!" Gwen yelled. He kept walking. "MR. STARK!!" she yelled loudly.

He froze, before whirling on her with a glare. "Hi, sorry for yelling, I just needed to get your attention."

"Well you have it," Tony growled. "Talk fast."

"Okay, well, you kind of need to go into hiding," Gwen said. She almost bumped into him when Tony stopped again.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" he sounded almost amused.

"Well, there's people looking to kill you," Gwen said.

"You led with that?" Peter asked from the comm.

"There's always people looking to kill me," Tony said, turning to walk to his car again.

"But this is worse. These people are really deadly. Please, sir, just go into hiding."

"Look, Miss, I'm an Avenger. And get shot at is kind of what I do."

Gwen sighed when he got into his car and whirred off. "Told you that wouldn't work."

"I need to tell him," Peter muttered sadly.

"I thought you didn't want him to know you were alive," Harry said from the other comm.

"I don't. But I want him dead even less."

oOo

Tony was having a horrible day. First, the Shadows escape them, then his Shawarma came out burnt, and then this whole business with him being hunted. And he was slowly loosing hope that Peter was still alive. He parked his car in his garage, which was oddly empty considering it was closing time. And the lights were flickering for some reason.

Tony sighed exasperately, before locking his car and shoving out of it. He'd have to redo the electric 

"JARVIS," Tony waited, but there was no response. He froze when he heard shuffling from a dark corner. He had his wrist gauntlet out in a flash, and pointed it at the corner. "You have thirty seconds to show yourself before I shoot."

There was a little more shuffling, before a small figure emerged from the darkness. "Sorry about the EMP," he said carefully, putting his hands up offeringly. "I couldn't get in without it."

Tony froze when the figure drew closer. He'd recognize those doe brown eyes anywhere. He saw the same eyes looking at him in the mirror every morning. His breath caught even more when the figure drew even close, and he saw light brown hair and a sweet face he thought he'd never see again. He started tearing up. "Peter?" he breathed out tentatively.

Peter smiled sadly. "Hey, Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I end on a cliffhanger? Why yes, yes I did. Sorry about that, hope you like it!


	5. Reuniting and Figuring Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony talk, and Peter explains the whole situation to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I hope you like it.

Tony watched in astonishment as Peter shoved Chinese into his mouth, like he hadn't eaten any in years. After Tony had gotten over his shock, he'd grabbed Peter and hugged the life out of him. Peter had stiffened, but slowly hugged back, blinking away his own tears. After, Tony drove Peter to a nearby 24 hour Chinese restaurant, where Peter had ordered everything on the menu and proceeded to devour it. "I haven't eaten any of this in five years," he said when Tony shot him a half-amazed half-disgusted look.

"God, I missed this," Peter groaned. A waiter came up to them and asked them something in Chinese. Before Tony could activate JARVIS to translate, Peter replied in fluent Chinese.

"You speak Chinese?" Tony asked, impressed.

"Picked up a couple things from where I've been," Peter said carefully.

"About that. . ." Tony sighed. "Why didn't you tell me you were alive?"

"It's really complicated," Peter murmured.

Before Tony could say anything, there was a thud. Peter grabbed the knife and stood defensively. Tony was no expert, but he could tell that Peter could do what he needed to with the butter knife if he had to. Peter took a deep breath before turning to face Tony. "Peter, why didn't you tell me? Are you in some kind of danger?"

Peter huffed out a strange laugh. "No," he said. "You are."

Tony sighed, thinking of the blonde girl that stopped him and told him to go into hiding. Judging by Peter's face, he was aware of that. Wait. . . "You sent Gwen Stacy to tell me to go into hiding. You know the Shadows. You _are_ a Shadow." Tony was still wrapping his head around his sweet son a trained vigilante. "You've been kicking the crap out of creeps in Queens." Tony's voice cracked. "You've been home for weeks."

"Yeah," Peter said quietly. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, you need to hide."

"Peter, wait," Tony breathed. "Tell me something, if these people weren't come after me, would you have even told me you were alive?"

Peter bit his lip. "No," he finally said. He grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him outside. "Now, come on. We need to go."

oOo

Peter and Tony ended up at the top of Stark Tower, right near the helicopter landing pod. Peter was pacing nervously, and Tony was getting antsy watching him. "Where I was," Peter finally said. "They have you choose a new name. I chose Aleankaput. It's Arabic, for spider."

Tony smiled fondly. "You loved your spiders."

"They put me through their training, and turned me into one of them, but I never forgot where I came from, I swear." Peter sounded desperate for Tony to understand.

"Peter, listen," Tony said, walking forward and cupping his face. "We're gonna be perfectly fine. We can hide."

"There's no time," Peter said quietly. They both whirled around, Peter with a lance in his hand and Tony with a gauntlet out.

"Aleankaput," One of them said. "Surrender now."

"I don't think so," Peter said, launching himself at them. Tony, not wasting time, shot repeatedly at one that started coming over to him.

"Be mindful of your surroundings," Peter taunted as one of the guys fighting him stepped on a trap. "Didn't you go through training?"

"Oh, come on!" Tony yelled in exasperation when the guy he shot kept coming at him. "Do these guys ever stop?"

"You should watch your surroundings," Peter taunted when a trap he set up went off and shot darts into the guy's leg. "Didn't you go through basic training?" The man snarled and launched himself at Peter, who didn't dodge in time and ended up pinned.

"PETER!!" Tony cried, but before he could go to him, another black clad figure launched himself at Tony, forcing Tony to ignore Peter.

Just then, another figure came in through the window, breaking the glass and kicking the guy away from Peter. "Next time you go rogue," Harry growled. "WARN A GUY!"

"Sorry, Harr," Peter said. Harry glanced at Tony warily. "Oh, he knows," Peter added.

"Wonderful," Harry grumbled under his breath.

Tony was about to say something, but then his gauntlet was knocked off his hand and one black clad guy was about to maim him. "Shooters are a coward's weapon," he said as he approached Tony. "What are you without your firearm?"

Tony shot him with another gauntlet that started crawling up his arm the minute the first was knocked out. "A guy with a spare," Tony muttered, pushing himself to his feet and facing Peter, who had the lead black figure in a chokehold, looking like he was about to snap the guy's neck.

"You think," the guy choked out. "That you will be spared because you are the Beloved?"

"Peter, you don't have to do this," Harry said, holding an arm up.

"Peter, baby, don't," Tony said softly. "It's over."

"Not yet," Peter bit out. "Tell Zaiem to leave my family alone, his quarrel is with me." Peter let the guy go, and he jumped out the window.

Peter took a shaky breath, and turned to face Harry and Tony, who was smiling widely. "We took care of it," Tony said, smiling widely. "We can go home."

Peter looked at him sadly. "No, I can't."

"Why not? Is it because of them? Look we can protect you," Tony said desperately.

"No, you can't," Peter choked out. "They're never gonna stop looking for me. I need to go."

"He's right," Harry said quietly by his side.

"What, you're, you're. . ." Deep down, Tony knew he was right. "Okay," Tony said, blinking back tears. "Okay, okay." Tony walked forward and pulled Peter into his arms. Peter pressed his face into Tony's chest and tried not to start weeping. One of his first hugs with his father and it was probably the last.

"I can't let you go," Tony muttered, clutching Peter's head. "I can't let you go," Tony said, clutching Peter tighter. "I can't let you go!"

"I can't," Peter sobbed. He began fighting Tony's grip. "I have to go, I have to." Peter broke free and looked at Tony sadly. Tony kissed Peter's forehead.

"Bye, Dad," Peter said, exiting the same way the lead assassin went.

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark," Harry said. "I have a strong feeling you'll see him again."


	6. Heir to the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to come back, and Tony finds out more of what happened to him while he was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the time skip, I just don't have anything to fill the gap.

Peter had spent the past couple of months hiding from the League in an abandoned shack far up in Queens. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, and everyone, even his Dad, kept their word and didn't try to find him.

Peter was out scouting for food when he saw Pepper on some news channel playing on a TV in an electronics shop. He walked closer and smiled fondly at his kinda-mom. His smile vanished when he noticed the black figure in the background, too well hidden for someone without the training he had to notice.

His eyes widened when he saw who it was. She smirked, almost like she knew he was watching.

So this was how they'd smoke him out. Peter hated his former bosses sometimes. With a sigh, Peter hopped on the nearest bus and started towards Stark Tower, fingering the vial of antidote he had in his pocket.

oOo

Michelle Jones held her suitcase tightly, eyeing the people around her apprehensively. Years of experience taught her to never trust people based on what you could see.

She noticed a little boy staring at her, looking fascinated. She shot him a wink as she walked forward and checked out her passport. "Stand in front of the camera," the TSA agent said, sounding bored. MJ stepped in front of the camera, taking off her hat. She tried not to smirk too hard when she saw the warning pass up, and the man's eyes widen.

"I'm so sorry, there was an issue. I'll be right back." She nodded once as he stumbled away. She grabbed the sword at her side, waiting for the inevitable.

"Hey!" someone yelled behind her. She smirked on the inside. Only four? This would be easy. She drove her blade into the nearest attacker, throwing her knife at another. In a matter of minutes, MJ stood with a pile of bodies. She sheathed her weapons and strutted out of there.

 _I'm coming for you, Beloved,_ she thought to herself. _I'm coming for you._

oOo

Peter ran up the stairs as fast as he could. If he was right, then he only had so long until bad things happened.

He froze when he saw a black blur by the window. Right before it disappeared, he could've swore he saw a wink. He turned back to Pepper when he saw she was, sure enough, dying.

Peter gently shifted her up so she'd swallow the antidote. He calmed when she gasped and started in her arms.

She froze when she saw him, and Peter was quick to disappear when he was sure she'd be fine.

Peter jumped out as soon as his father came rushing in.

oOo

Tony was clutching Pepper's hand and she lay unconscious on the hospital bed. Tony had no idea who attempted to poison her, but would be damned if they got away. He started when she gasped and clutched his hand.

"Tony," she breathed, looking relieved.

"Hey, Pep," he said softly.

"What happened," she asked, rubbing her forehead with a hand.

Tony quickly recounted her almost poisoning. "It was a foreign poison. Someone delivered the antidote to you before I got there."

"I'm gonna sound crazy," Pepper said, eyeing Tony cautiously. "But I saw Peter."

Tony froze. "What?" he choked out.

"It was probably a hallucination, but he looked so real. It was like he was the one giving me the antidote," Pepper breathed, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hmm," Tony said, squeezing her hand and letting her go. "You mind if I look at the security footage from the event?"

"Of course," Pepper sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Tony stepped out into the hallway. Instead of going for the footage, he dialed a number on his phone. A number Harry Osborn gave him. "Put my son on. I know he's there," he added as he heard the hesitance.

oOo

Peter was nervous as he made his way to the old Chinese restaurant his Dad requested they meet up at. He knew his Dad knew that he was there, because he forgot to disable the security cameras.

Peter opened the door, and saw his Tony at a secluded table in the back. He walked over, his Dad turning and smiling at the sight of him. He got up and embraced Peter, pressing his head on top of Peter's. Peter relaxed into his father's arms. "I can't stay for long," Peter said once they separated.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time," Tony said, pouring Peter a glass of tea. "Pepper almost died, but a mysterious benefactor saved her."

"That so?" Peter mused, sipping his tea.

"She swore that it was you," Tony said, his piercing gaze stuck on Peter.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat. "I couldn't just let her die."

"I know, Petey," Tony said, reaching forward and grabbing Peter's hands. "I know."

They were silent for a few minutes. "But maybe it's time we start facing your demons together, Pete," Tony said. "As a family."

Peter smiled sadly. He got up and hugged his Dad once from behind, before walking out of the restaurant. Tony sighed, but jumped and ran outside when he heard a thud.

Tony already had his gauntlet out when he saw Peter with a lance drawn, looking for a threat. Suddenly, a woman tumbled right in front of Peter. Neither of them moved for a second. The woman slowly approached Peter, and Tony got ready to fire. She stopped when their noses were almost touching.

Tony took a step backwards when she grabbed his neck and pulled him down so their lips connected. Tony immediately averted his gaze, feeling confused. Was this against Peter's will? He glanced at them to see Peter's arms wrapped around her tightly. So both of them were into it, then.

Tony started when Harry Osborn landed next to him. "Who the hell is she?" Harry muttered under his breath.

Peter suddenly pushed the woman away. Not being deterred, the woman pressed their foreheads together. "Sorry," Peter breathed. "I didn't know what you were going to do."

"Neither did I, to be honest," she laughed softly. "You're here. Peter, come home," she pleaded.

"I can't go back, MJ," he said sadly. "I can't take the killing anymore."

Harry stormed towards them, and the woman disappeared.

oOo

"Peter, who the hell was that?" Tony seethed.

"She's the daughter of the man who leads my former employers."

"So she's trying to get you to go back to the League?"

"Not exactly," Peter said, biting his lip. "She's trying to get me to go back to her."

"Is she your ex?" Tony demanded.

"Uhh, well, we never technically broke up, so she's technically still my girlfriend," Peter said nervously.

"Great," Tony muttered.

"I do love her, Dad," Peter said. When Tony didn't say anything, he sighed. "You're mad at me."

"Honestly, considering the hell you've been through, I'm just glad there was someone there for you," Tony said. "Even if it is a murdering psycho."

"MJ isn't a psycho," Peter said. "She's just hurt. And with good reason."

"So what are you going to do?"

"She asked me to meet with her at a park we used to go to," Peter muttered. "We being me and Harry."

"Take back up," Tony ordered.

"She won't attack me, Dad," Peter reassured. Just then, Harry stomped in.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were dating the future leader of the assassins?" he growled at Peter.

"I was trying to leave it behind," Peter said softly. "I didn't want you to know."

"Well, now she's here, and she's not going to quit unless you go back with her," Harry half yelled.

"Let me meet with her," Peter pleaded both Tony and Harry.

"Fine, but I'll come, too," Harry muttered.

oOo

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't show," MJ murmured when Peter showed up.

"You know me and my tardiness," Peter said, grinning sheepishly.

MJ scoffed and directed beside her. "Walk with me."

Peter got in step with her easily. There was silence between them for a moment. "Peter, why'd you leave?" she finally whispered.

"i told you, Em, I just couldn't do it anymore. I was dying inside."

"And you left me with nothing. . ."

Peter froze and grabbed her shoulders. "Do you think I was with you because you saved my life?" he breathed out, sounding horrified. Her silence confirmed her answer. Peter pressed her head to his chest and hugged her tightly. "MJ, I was with you because I love you. I still do, I just can't go back."

"Well, then," she choked out, pushing Peter away. "I guess I'll have to force you."

A black clad figure landed next to Peter, and Peter was forced to divert his attention as MJ ran off. Tony and Harry rushed in right as Peter forced the guy into a chokehold.

"What do you want?" Harry yelled as the guy began mumbling under his breath.

"What's he saying?" Tony questioned, eyeing Peter warily.

"He's praying," Peter breathed. "NO!" he suddenly yelled as the guy swallowed something. "DON'T YOU - !" It was already to late.

oOo

Tony came back to Stark Tower with a headache. When he made it to the medbay, he froze when he saw Pepper's bed empty.

He rushed in and grabbed a note he noticed on the bedside table.

_If you want her back, give me him._

_-M_

oOo

Peter was standing in front of his gravestone when Tony approached him, holding the note. "She took Pepper, right?"

Tony nodded, unseen by Peter. He swallowed, fingering a second vial in his hand. "I have a plan."

Just then, Tony got a call from a blocked number. Peter snatched the phone from him and pressed it to his ear. "MJ, you don't want to do this."

"You're right," she said. "I don't. But maybe I should. So you know what it feels like. To have someone you love leave your life so suddenly."

"MJ. . ." Peter pleaded.

"But I won't, as long as you turn yourself in."

Peter bit his lip. "Fine."

"You have one hour." The call disconnected.

Peter eyed Tony, both looking equally grim.

oOo

Peter and Tony showed up to the abandoned warehouse Pepper was being held in. Right before they went inside, Peter downed his vial of poison. Tony didn't notice.

First, Tony went storming inside, holding up a gauntlet in defense. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he shouted, stumbling a little when Pepper gripped him tightly.

He felt Pepper freeze when Peter entered.

"Peter. . ." she breathed, looking astonished.

"Hi, Pepper," Peter said, smiling sadly.

"Peter," Pepper choked, walking towards him slowly as though he was a mirage that would disappear if she moved too fast. She cupped his face before clutching him tightly. Peter wrapped his arms around her and hugged back.

Peter slowly pushed her away and went towards MJ, ignoring how his heart cracked at every one of her pleas to _come back, don't leave us again_

Peter stumbled as he reached MJ. His legs gave out, and he passed out right at her feet.

MJ quickly sank next to him, clutching his face and noticing the gold specks in his eyes. "No," she breathed. "No, no, NO!"

"I'm sorry," Peter choked out.

Tony let go of Pepper and ran over to the two of them, paling at the sight of Peter's face, obviously dying in front of him. MJ wouldn't let go of him. "Go into my bag," she commanded, her voice devoid of emotion. "There will be a vial of antidote."

Pepper scrambled to the bag and dumped out the contents. She ran over to MJ and Tony and shoved the vial towards MJ. She angled Peter's head up, and gently poured the antidote down his throat.

No one breathed for an instant. Then, Peter shot up and gasped, and MJ choked out a sob and clutched Peter tighter.

Peter passed out fast, but MJ assured Pepper and Tony that was normal.

Tony carefully picked Peter up and led him to the Audi they both came there in. To Pepper and Tony's shock, MJ slid in the back with Peter. Her eyes dared them to object.

They didn't.

oOo

Peter woke up in the Tower's medbay, MJ clutching his hand and fast asleep. Peter smiled and pushed her hair away from her face. Almost instantly, she snapped awake. She relaxed at the sight of Peter awake.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded in lieu of greeting.

Peter bit his lip. "MJ, I can't go back," he said softly.

MJ pursed her lips, before sliding in the bed and cuddling into Peter's chest. Peter adjusted himself so he was spooning her, smiling as they fit together as well as they did the first time they tried this. "I don't want to go back, either."

"Then don't," Peter urged softly. "Stay here, with me. We can go to college, and get degrees, and get married and do a bunch of other things we couldn't over the pond."

MJ still looked hesitant. "MJ, you're the heir to the demon. If anyone can leave, it's you."

She smiled at Peter. "All I want of my life is to be with you."

"That's all I want, too," Peter said softly.

"So we're gonna stay," she said, pressing her head to Peter's chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Yeah," Peter said.

"Glad you kids cleared that up," Tony said, whirling his way inside.

"Were you spying?" Peter demanded, grinning widely.

"Nah, not much," Tony said, smirking at the affronted look on his face. "Peter, you and MJ can take your old room."

"You'll let me stay here?" MJ asked.

"Of course," Tony said, his eyes softening at the sight of her and Peter cuddled up. "What kind of monster would let a woman who by no doubt saved his son's life multiple times live on the street?"

"Hey," Peter grumbled.

"I've saved his life more times than you can count," MJ said, smirking at the offended look he shot her.

Tony grinned and settled on the chair MJ was previously occupying. "Tell me more."

Peter couldn't help but smile widely when MJ started getting ready to embarrass him with the multiple times that she saved his ass. With his girlfriend in his arms and his father across from him, Peter couldn't help but feel that everything would be okay.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done with this story! Totally cannot believe I made it here. Stay tuned bc I'll have a "pick what I write next: Part Three" up soon, so you can check that out and let me know what you find interesting.
> 
> Also yes, I made MJ Nyssa Al Ghul. I don't know if you're already aware, but I think very highly of her.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story! But feel free to tell me if you think it sucks in the comments :D


End file.
